Remy LeBeau
Remy Etienne LeBeau Personality Gambit is cunning, smart, tricky, manipulative, and sneaky. Despite all this, he seems to have a good heart deep down and even a bit of a conscience. Gambit can be prone to sarcastic outbursts when annoyed or stressed out, and he can make a good quip here and there. He would sometimes rather talk a problem out then fight, depending on the situation. It was never shown whether Gambit was flirtatious or even romantic, but it's very clear, Gambit's a powerful mutant, but also is an expert thief and has a charm that the other Acolytes lack. He's a master of witty one-liners and has an abundance of charisma and self-confide. Physical Appearance Remy (Gambit) is tall and very masculine shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long muscular legs, square jaw and clearly defined muscles and abs. He has brown hair in a bowl cut (though it could be longer without the cowl) and red irises with black sclera. Normally, in Day of Reckoning Part Two, Gambit also has brown pupils with white sclera but this was an animation error. Remy is usually seen in a navy uniform, with a maroon strip on the front and back running down both legs, that is left a little unzipped at the front. It has rolled up sleeves. With this, Remy wears a belt, fingerless gloves with silver wristlets, silver boots and his favorite accessory; His brown trench coat. Remy also wears a cowl on his head that seems to extend to underneath his uniform. Remy is never without his staff and trademark playing cards. He has an extremely good-looking face and is considered one of the most handsome males in the series. Powers and Abilities Gambit has the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to pure light pink-colored kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with highly explosive results. Gambit prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw although Gambit has been shown to use his power on a city bus causing an enormous explosion. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object: the larger it is, the more time it takes to charge. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his mutant abilities to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy; for example, he can charge his Bo staff with enough kinetic energy and power to level a house. Early Life Remy LeBeau’s life is wrought with various complications. He is an orphan and there are no reliable records as to who his birth parents are. The earliest insight into Remy’s life are the adoption papers that were signed by Jean-Luc, who took him in when he was less than a year old, and raised him in New Orleans. After finding his mutant powers, Jean-Luc used him as part of the Thieves Guild, but this lead to Remy to leave and become Gambit. Sometime afterwards, Gambit became one of Magneto's Acolytes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Guild Category:Acolytes Category:X-Men